Fortitude
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Garmadon turned into a kid.] After getting shifted, what is the dark lord to do? He gets moved from his base camp, and finds himself with his son. But the reunion is very odd indeed. That doesn't matter, though.


The overlord was furious. He had to deal with the constant presence of Garmadon. It wasn't like he never noticed how annoying the dark lord seemed to be able to get, but he was done. This time he wouldn't put up with the cocky adult. So as the dark man slept, the blob moved over the form, letting off a sparkly dust.

********

*I*I*I*I*

********

Garmadon sat up, stretching his top set of arms. Which, as of now, were the only ones let out. But as he looked around, everything seemed bigger and scarier. He hid in the bed, unable to allow himself to go out. He watched how his smaller toes flexed under the see through covers.

********

Everything was off proportion. Or... could that be him himself? The crude male took another look at himself. His armor had shifted to fit his small form. How funny...

********

Garmadon jumped up, and moved so he could go to his mirror. He reached the reflective glass, then was shocked still. His frame was still dark-skinned, and his markings still resided. But his eyes looked unfitting on his innocent little body. What was odd was that he kept his original mindset.

********

He could still rule like this... He was rather adorable now, right? Though he didn't allow himself to think badly about this at all. Garmadon was a strong and powerful being. He was younger than Lloyd's original age now.

********

That wasn't fun at all, because he remembered what a pain it was to have those intense physical changes. At least he was fully changed already, so it didn't get to bother him yet again.

********

The dark lord left the bedroom in search of someone that could make any sense of this. He began to run with a sudden rush need to do just that. So maybe he had some childish antics now...

********

He hit into a big form, looking up and backing up. His extra set of arms slid out protectively.

********

Kozu peered down, but his green eyes began twinkling in glee. This was hilarious! He leaned down, picking up the little boy.

********

Being pulled up from gravity, he freaked out. Garmadon made a face as the stench of tribal face paint hit his sensitive senses. He fought a gag, "Put me down, I command you!"

********

The faux white general made a soft rumbling chuckle, some others from his army gathering around the two.

********

It was so scary now, and the dark lord's eyes widened as Kozu began to move with him. They made it to the edge of the giant wooden gate. A few men opened the entrance, and Garmadon was tossed onto the grass next to the rough path. But the feeling wasn't much better to have.

********

The little boy was now no better than alone. But maybe he deserved this...

********

He wandered around the woodland until he found the trees growing sparse. It startled him, making him nervous as well. What if something was around here, doing that? Oh yeah, that his soldiers.

********

Keeping up his walk, he saw a glimmer of hope. Green, ghastly and spherical. It slammed into a tree, marking it a burnt color. There was shouting, which made Garmadon startled. He hid behind the very tree getting hit, which wasn't smart.

********

It was alright until he found his son looking down at him in shock. Then he found another thing, his helmet was nowhere to be found on his head. He had forgotten it!

********

But as he moved around, he found even more ninjas surrounding him. This was not good for him.

********

Lloyd spoke up first, "Dad...?"

********

"No way!" Another one in blue spoke up. Like he bothered learning a name of someone that was a ninja.

********

He didn't realize he was clinging to the loose pants his son was wearing. Lloyd bent down to pick him up. It confused him why he was being treated like this was okay to do. But he was fine with it now. Garmadon didn't realize he lazily rested his head on his teenaged child.

********

Lloyd looked at the others as they gave his shocked looks, "What? I have to take care of him. He's my dad!" He didn't have to go as far as pick up the younger. It was like he was just as protective as his father could be. That was a scary thought...

********

He moved so he could walk down the nearby path, not caring what the others did.

********

Hesitantly the ninjas went after the chosen one. This would be interesting to try to explain to their sensei.

*I*I*I*I*

********

Wu tried his best to stay understanding, but was looking on in wonder. It was odd how his older brother was now a small boy. Instead of punishing the child like most of the ninjas wanted, he ignored them. Instead, he watched Lloyd trying to keep the boy from squirming away from the seated lap, "Lloyd, perhaps you should show Garmadon around here. He doesn't look like he has yet."

********

Lloyd was shocked, but understood. His uncle wanted him to spend time with his father. He bowed and thanked his superior happily, leaving the area in a flash.

********

Garmadon protested at how they were practically rushing down the path. He didn't like feeling like he was about to lose control of his churning stomach. But they abruptly stopped beside a lake.

********

It was odd as he noticed his son pulling off his foot bindings and rolling up his bottoms to his ankles. The older then dipped his legs until they were about to his shins.

********

The younger followed such an example. He pulled of his lower leg armor, tossing it off to the side. He then brought up his pants to his knees the best he could. He sat down right next to his son, not caring that his pants were slightly soaking in the water.

********

"I missed you, Dad," simply put Lloyd, watching over his child father. It was so weird, but in a way he liked this. He then began tearing up at the aspect that his father was finally next to him. He kicked his legs through the calming waters, feeling stinging trails going from the corners of his eyes. That was, until he felt tiny arms try and wrap around his body.

********

He doubted he would get another chance to do this after today, so Lloyd eagerly hugged Garmadon right back. Until the boy gave off noises of soft pain, he didn't bother letting up on a bear-like embrace. Finally they got to have a nice reunion. It didn't matter how anymore.

**No matter what age each other were, they would never stop being close. That was just how it was.**


End file.
